


Fever

by Im_not_a_crack_pot



Series: Jondamiweek2019 [6]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_crack_pot/pseuds/Im_not_a_crack_pot
Summary: Damian and Jon only wanted to go to bed.





	Fever

Damian only wanted to go to bed. He wasn't the only one.

 

Jon entered the room, carrying a small bundle covered in pink lace.

 

“Well she didn't spit the syrup this time” the blue eyed man said. You could see the bags under his eyes.

 

Damian put his elbow on the tub, assuring the water temperature was optimal.

 

“Give her to me” Damian said, Jon unwrapped the child and passed him to his husband.

 

Damian took a moment to look at her, her little blue eyes looked tired and her cheeks were flushed.

 

He sat her on the tub. She whined a little but Damian shushed her calmly.

 

“ I know you're in pain habitbi but we're gonna make it better”

 

Damian began to wash the baby with a sponge while Jon dropped water on her head with a small jug while he hummed softly.

 

After a while the child stopped complaining and both parents put her in clean pajamas and brought her to bed. They finally went to their bedroom and collapsed in bed.

 

“Have you ever thought you'll be this happy in your life?”

 

“No beloved, never in a million years"


End file.
